Fire In the Mystic Island
by Elemental Mummy
Summary: Natsume and Ruka wer sucked up by a wormhole and teleported them 2 d place wer u can see an island in d sky! dey met 5 half demons & 3 wicked warlords...will dey be able to save them in time? read 2 find out...rated T 4 sure...MikanxNatsume, HotaruxRuka
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Edited! My second fanfic!!! Yay!!! To tell the truth…I made this fic during my English class then my math class…during break time…I'm thinking of what scenes would be the next in line…then…during Filipino class then during my homeroom class…then after the lunch…during the Araling Panlipunan Class (HEKASI) a.k.a History class…then the Bio class then the music class…these routine started last Monday…

Mikan: wow! That's cool!

Me: Not really, you know, my teacher almost confiscated my notebook wherein I write that story….but I wrote it in my old History notebook and she didn't notice that it was my OLD history notebook so she let me kept it. She thought I was copying the lectures written on the 2 whole manila papers posted on the black board.

Natsume: Tch. Typical…very lazy…

-insert sad violin music-

Me: -cries- Mikan, Natsume teases me. –hugs Mikan-

Mikan: Natsume you jerk!

Natsume: Hn, Whatever.

Hikari: On with the story folks…

**Fire in the Mystic Island**

Prologue

A long time ago, a legend was told. It says that after every 50 years, a mysterious island from nowhere appears at the sky. This island is called the mystic island. –insert tribal music- This island is dwelt by many powerful demons. When these demons descended from their island, the villagers near the shore, who is surprisingly close to the mystic island, got scared and terrified. They didn't talk to them for about three days until a brave man asked them.

"Where is your master?" he asked.

Without any further explanations, they presented to him their master.

"I am King Philodelfio, king of the mystic island." The king greeted them in such a polite way.

"What is your business here?" he asked again.

"We ran out of resources and blah blah blah…" the king explained. (I won't elaborate their personal problems anymore.) After explaining the problem, the leader smiled.

"I'm Tubar' Kumar, leader of this village. You and your comrades are officially welcomed here. And we would like to help you as much as we can." The leader declared while reaching out his hand.

"Thank you very much Tubar' Kumar. We owe our life to you." The king replied while shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it." The leader replied.

From the day these demons were accepted, they helped each other and worked together. They developed a deep friendship to each other. Some demons take some children and tour them to their island. The kids were totally happy upon seeing their beautiful and quiet island. They stayed there for a few months until the day came for them to leave the village near the shore and go to their island.

"Thank you very much for your kindness and hospitality. Now, we must go back to our island and disappeared from this place. But remember, after 50 years, we'll come back again." The king said.

"And would you let us come with them Tubar' Kumar? We want to be with our loved ones." The ladies who fell in love with some demons cried.

Tubar' Kumar thought hard. He doesn't want his fellow villagers to go out. But since, they ARE ladies, he had to give up.

"Okay, okay, you may come with them." The leader said.

Loud shrieks of joy, courtesy of the ladies, invaded the pain-stricken eardrums of Tubar' Kumar. The demons and their king just sweat dropped at the scene. After 5 minutes and 30 seconds, the shrieks toned down. Tubar' Kumar, however, is still suffering from the after-shock.

"But one thing, promise me you'll take care of yourself." He said while he lie down the ground.

"YES!!!!!!!!" the ladies screamed.

"Okay, okay just tone down your voice." The leader begged.

"We'll leave tonight." The king declared.

"Okay. Sigh." The leader replied.

That night, the ladies packed their things and waved goodbye to their families. They waved a goodbye signal to Tubar' Kumar too. When they ascended to the island, the island slowly disappears.

50 years had passed again and the island appeared at the same spot. The villagers are excited upon seeing their beloved king. But then, they were surprised to see three beautiful men walked towards them with a fake smile on their face.

From left to right, the man who has fiery red hair and green eyes is Takakou. He is one of the warlords of the mystic island. He has the power of fire. The one in the middle who has a sea blue hair is Tsukasa. He is also one of the warlords of the mystic island. He has the power of wind. The last one at the right who has a lime green hair with gray streaks is Tokira. He is also one of the warlords of the mystic island. He got the power of thunder. He uses a lightning cannon armed with lightning cannon balls.

They introduced themselves as politely as they can be. The villagers were deceived by their fake kindness. In fact, these beautiful men are murderers. They murdered almost all of the people in the mystic island but they managed to save some for their energy.

One night, Tokira picked up a fight on one of the villagers. When the villagers seemed to be winning against him, he used his Lightning Cannon at him and he immediately died. The witnesses run for their lives. But some 'unlucky' ones got killed by the warlord's power. Then, when the news was broadcasted to their leader, the leader got angry. But then, Tsukasa called all the villagers and they all walked to him to hear what idiotic thing he would say.

"From this night and onwards, you will be staying at our island. Anybody who refuses will be incinerated." Tsukasa declared.

"I disagree! You're not even the leader here, so you're not allowed to boss us around!" the new leader shouted.

Then, all of the sudden, his body turned to ashes.

"If you do not want to suffer like he did, then better obey my command!" he bellowed, scaring the little children.

From that night, the villagers packed their things and proceeded to their island. But some lucky ones were not caught and the villagers who will go to the mystic island hide the remaining villagers. They were surprised to see many fireflies lingering around the place. But then, they saw 5 children, no, to be exact half-demons sitting by the rock. They didn't now they were half-demons because they merely looked like humans. The girl with auburn colored hair and big brown hazel eyes was singing with her angelic voice that somehow soothes the hearts of the villagers. The raven haired girl with violet orbs was sitting beside the singing girl and she was playing with her so-called 'first invention'. The little boy with silver hair and auburn eyes was sitting on the singing girl's lap. The spiky, dark yellow haired boy was sitting beside the singing girl and he was listening to her voice. The blonde-haired boy with glasses had his back facing the dark yellow haired boy and he was leaning on his palm.

They were amazed by the sight. They ran towards them, but the five half-demons got scared so they ran for their lives. They thought the people will kill them so they ran. But before they can reach the opening of the forest, the three impious warlords blocked their way.

"Don't hide from them you dimwits. They will not hurt you! Go back and play your musical instruments now! It is night time." Takakou shouted.

They go back to their 'rock'. They produced their instruments in their right palm. The auburn haired girl got the flute, the one that is played horizontally. The raven haired girl got the clarinet. The silver hair boy got the tambourine. The dark yellow haired boy got the ocarina. And the blonde haired boy got the harmonica. They started to play slow tunes and the warlords made the villagers pick their places in there. When the night comes deeper, the sound became a little faster. It's one minute before midnight, the gang stopped playing. They fell asleep together and prayed to God before sleeping.

End of Chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Yipee!!! Prologue is done...i hope nobody would get 'lost' along the story!!! and I wanna thank Hikashe Otome for pointing out some errors!!! thanks a lot -bows-. i edited some parts were Otome-san pointed out but the whole story is the same.

Natsume: Tch. typical, grammatical errors.

Mikan: Stop being mean Natsume-kun!

Natsume: -blushes-

Hotaru: Great job Mikan.

Koko, Ruka, Youichi and Yuu: -sweat drops-

Hikari: Read and Review everyone!

Mikan: who is he?

Me: he's my home-made character. and to everyone whom didn't know, I made Hikari a boy!!! -glomps Hikari-

Mikan: hello there i'm mikan sakura!

Hikari: I'm Hikari Kamigaoa.

Yuu: It's getting hot.

Me: Everyone get out! -everyone runs; Natsume is left alone- nyahahahahaha!!!


	2. Chapter 1 The Wormhole

Author's Notes: Chappie one is here!!! Yey!!!! to Lakadako...here is chappie 1!!!

Natsume: Shut up! You're annoying!

Me: -sticks out tongue-

Hikari: Authoress, you might want to post the chappie one already

Me: Oh sorry!

Natsume: Typical.

Me: shut up kitty. Pls. read everyone!!!

Chapter One

The Wormhole

One harmonious morning, as the sun rises at the East, the birds are chirping in the trees, the squirrels are fighting over a piece of acorn, a certain raven haired boy with ruby red eyes is sleeping ever-so soundly on his king sized bed. As the sunlight cast a shadow over his handsome face…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

His alarm clock that wakes him up to eternal inferno, according to him, rang and invaded his peaceful ears.

Natsume's POV

Oh, another dream of mine. Hn, just like always. Wait, but this one is different. I can see and island in the sky! What the- what on earth is going on??? Am I dead??? God, I don't want to die! I tried to stand up but my body seemed to be pinned down on the ground. I can hear rushing water. I looked to my right and saw…Ruka? I tried to call him but my voice seemed to fade. Hell, I can't even hear my voice!

Then, something trickled down my neck. "Are you alright?" an angelic voice made it through my ears. I turned to my left and saw a blurry image of a girl. I narrowed my eyes to see her clearly. I cannot see her other features because as I had said, the image is blurry. Then, I tried to reach my hand to her. As my hand almost grabbed her hand…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Ugh. Something invaded my ears. The girl, the island and Ruka vanished from my sight. As I opened my sleepy eyes, I found the culprit. It's the noisy alarm clock that wakes me up to eternal inferno. Goodness! I'm so gonna destroy that alarm clock! I hate going to school. But no choice, it's the only way to escape the 3 hour lecture of my mom on "Why should you go to school". I'm good at a lot of things, but I hate studying.

I rose up grumpily on my bed. I take a shower then put on my uniform. After I attended to my personal hygiene, I went to the dining table.

"Good morning mom." I greeted boringly at the kindest mom on earth. My mom.

"Good morning little Natsume!" she greeted happily that annoyed me to hell. Especially the 'little'. Goodness mom! I'm not a kid anymore!

I sat down at the table and eat the never-changing meal of eggs and hotdogs. As I finished my breakfast, I waved goodbye to my mom and proceeded to the gate. As I opened the gate, I saw a figure.

End of Natsume's POV

Normal POV

As our favorite jet black haired boy proceeded to the gate, a blonde haired boy with sea blue eyes looked up to him. He is as tall as Natsume and his bag hang over his shoulder. He is Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend. He's one of the hottest boys in class.

Natsume motioned him to follow and they walked together to their school. When they reached the gate, it is closed and there stood a teacher that they hated so much.

"What a pity! Look at the two hot boys, late for class." He said to them, smirking.

They charged towards the gate and jumped really high! Ruka's left foot and Natsume's right foot landed squarely on the face of that teacher, leaving 2 red marks of shoes in his austere face.

"You'll pay brats!!!" he growled at them.

"In your dreams, Mr. I am Cool." Natsume hissed.

Now, the teacher was very, very as in VERY angry at them.

They walked through the quiet halls and empty corridors. After turning on one corner, there stood two wooden doors that reads: "Welcome my dear students!"

End of POV

Natsume's POV

I figure out that the figure was none other than my best friend, Ruka Nogi. I motioned him to follow me and we walked to our school. It doesn't really matter if we ditch the first class, that is surprisingly Jinno-sensei's boring math. As we proceeded to the gate, the gate is closed. No, surprisingly closed. I checked my watch and it reads: 6:55, 5 minutes before the class starts. Then, a voice made me turn my head towards the direction of the gate.

There stood the sensei we hated since middle-school. Mr. Takamura. We hated them and some of our classmates. I guess he's the one that closed the door earlier to make us looked like we're late. We charged towards the gate and jumped really high. The sensei looked up on us, his eyes were wide with shock. I guess he doesn't know that we are practicing martial arts. What an idiot.

Ruka's left foot and my right foot landed squarely on his annoying face. Perfect aim. I heard him growled, "You'll pay brats!!!"

"In your dreams, Mr. I am Cool." I hissed at him.

Now, he was very, very as in VERY angry at us.

We walked through the quiet halls and empty corridors. After turning on one corner, there stood two wooden doors that reads: "Welcome my dear students!"

Ugh. And the thing that makes it more disgustful is the bloody shade of pink and purple background color, with some friggin' hearts and flowers plus eccentric butterflies. No doubt about it. That womanish teacher, Narumi-sensei made this. Anyway, as I opened the doors of the never-ending nightmare, ear-piercing screams invaded my pain stricken ears. Fangirls. I hate them to hell. "Natsume-kkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!" shouted their loud-mouthed president, Permy. Ugh. She's so disgusting that I wanted to throw all the trash cans into her face. Plus, cut her annoying permed hair.

"Shut the hell up Shouda, leave me alone." I shouted.

But for some 'unknown reasons', her eyes began twinkling like an epileptic star.

"Oh Natsume-kun, don't be so rude to me. I know! I think you need a hug." She said then charged toward me like dog that chases a criminal. She spread her arm wide to give me her sickening, virus-infected hug.

I tried to dodge it by moving out of the way. And who's had thought that it actually worked!!! She ran straight to the wall and injured her irritating face. I give her a 'keep-away-from-me-you-stupid-hag-of-the-garbage-world-!' glare. She seemed to get it and she grumpily took her seat. (Fast forward to dismissal time)

End of Natsume's POV

Normal POV

The bell rang so loud and it echoed through the quiet hallways and empty corridors. That bloody, ear piercing sound means the arrival of a stampede a.k.a. dismissal time. That time, Natsume is surprisingly sleeping at the Sakura Tree with a manga on his face. a blonde haired boy with sea blue eyes run towards the sleeping Natsume Hyuuga.

End of POV

Natsume's POV

Huh? I fell asleep again. And Ruka? Oh he's probably practicing at the basketball club. Tch. It's so boring. Oh, another dream of mine. Hn, just like always. Wait, but this one is different. I can see and island in the sky! What the- what on earth is going on??? Am I dead??? God, I don't want to die! I tried to stand up but my body seemed to be pinned down on the ground. I can hear rushing water. I looked to my right and saw…Ruka? I tried to call him but my voice seemed to fade. Hell, I can't even hear my voice!

Then, something trickled down my neck. "Are you alright?" an angelic voice made it through my ears. I turned to my left and saw a blurry image of a girl. I narrowed my eyes to see her clearly. I cannot see her other features because as I had said, the image is blurry. Then, I tried to reach my hand to her. As my hand almost grabbed her hand…

"Natsume, Natsume. Hey wake up! It's dismissal time already." A voice suddenly interrupted my dream again. Wait, it's the very same dream that I dreamt last night.

I woke up from my sleep and saw Ruka shaking me. I immediately stood up and walk away, signaling him to come.

"Have you finished your assignment?" he asked me.

"No." I said coolly.

"Okay." He replied.

We walked in silence. Ruka was rummaging through his bag, frantically searching for something. As for me, well, that girl was all I'm thinking of lately. We're almost half way from our school when Ruka shouted. "Hey, I forgot my notebook in my locker. We had an assignment there."

"Let's go back." I said while turning toward the direction of the school.

"Are you sure? You're not bothered?" he asked me. I just nodded in agreement.

I waited him at the Sakura Tree. After 3 minutes of waiting, he ran towards me.

"Thanks for waiting Natsume." He said.

"Hn." I replied.

Before we can even step a foot, a wormhole, out of nowhere, sucked as in. we tried to scream but no words came out. Suddenly, I blocked out. The last thing I saw was Ruka's bag.

Author's Notes: So how is it? Good, bad, worse, worst, sucker, worst than sucker, next to nothing? Hehehe…it's the very first chappie of this story!!!

Natsume: it's unfair that I blocked out.

Me: it's all part of the story kitty.

Natsume: -holds a fire ball- call me that again, I dare you!

Me: -grabs a pail of water and hides at my back- kitty! –throws the pail of water on Natsume's hand-

Natsume: Darn you! Bird brain, come back here!

Me: no! I'll be writing the next chappie or else I'm going to be killed!

Hikari: Well, read and review everyone!!!


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Half Demons

Author's Notes: Chappie 2 is here! I'll update faster bcoz school starts tomorrow!

Mikan: cool! And we'll miss you flame-chan!

Me: it's ok. Natsume IS here anyway.

Mikan: huh? What about him? He's just a stupid perverted jerk!

Natsume: shut up polka-dots.

Me: -smirks- how about Hika-kun!

Mikan: ok! It's fun being with him rather than that jerk!

Natsume: -burns flame-chan's skirt-

Me: Oh no! Water! Water! Water!

Hikari: here –throws the pail at flame-chan-

Me: Oh thank you Hikari! –Hugs Hikari-

Hikari: Ok, you can let go of me now.

Mikan: read and review everyone!

Chapter 2

Meeting the Half Demons

Natsume's POV

Where am I? Oh yeah, me and Ruka were sucked up by the wormhole. Wait, where is Ruka? I turned to my right side and saw Ruka. Thank goodness he's not hurt. I looked up the sky and wonder where on earth am I. Then, an island caught my attention. An island in the sky??? Wait, this looks familiar.

"Are you ok?" suddenly a voice snapped me out of my reverie.

Wait that voice. It sounds so familiar. I turned to my left side and saw a very clear image of a girl. It's the girl from my dream! I stared at her and studied her features. She has a long chestnut colored hair that is braided plus it is waist length. She had this mesmerizing brown hazel eyes that showed deep concern. And lastly, her angelic voice that somehow calms the panicking inside of me. She's like an angel in disguise.

"Are you alright mister?" she asked again. Oh how I loved her voice.

I tried to speak but no words came out of my mouth. Then she smile reassuringly to me.

"I guess you can't speak. And you couldn't even stand, ne?" she asked.

I tried to stand but my body seemed to be pinned on the sand. I just nodded.

"Ok, I'll bring back your energy." She said.

I stared at her in confusion. What on earth is she talking about? Then, I saw her holding out her right palm and immediately, she produced a flute in her palm. Wow! Is that sorcery? She then played a tune. It so soothing, my body feels light again. I feel great every time I hear more. After a minute, she suddenly stopped.

"I guess you can stand up and speak now." She said.

I stand up and I did! That's good news! "Y-yes, t-thank you." I stuttered.

"No problem." She said.

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan! There you are!" a blonde haired boy with glasses called her from afar.

So Mikan is her name. That's a nice name.

"Mikan-chan! I thought you were lost." He said while panting.

"Yuu, where is Hotaru and the others?" she asked.

So Yuu is his name.

"They're coming." He said while he sat down beside her.

"Idiot!" a monotonous tone called her.

"Nee-chan!" a silver haired little boy called.

"Mikan-chan!" a dark yellow haired boy called out again.

"Hotaru! You-chan! Koko! Over here!" she shouted while waving her hand.

They all arrived and looked at me. They gave me a stare. After 2 minutes of the eerie silence…

"Who is this idiot?" the raven haired girl asked coldly.

"I don't know Hotaru. I just saw them here." She explained while pointing at Ruka.

"Oh." Was all they had uttered.

"By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." The chestnut colored hair girls said.

"I'm Hotaru Imai." The raven haired girl said emotionlessly.

"I'm Kokoroyomi." The dark yellow haired boy said.

"I'm Youichi Hijiri." The silver haired boy said.

"And I'm Yuu Tobita." The blonde haired boy with glasses said.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga and he's Ruka Nogi." I said while pointing at Ruka.

"It's nice to meet you!" the chestnut colored hair girl chirped.

"Hey guys, why don't we play out instruments together so that boy could wake up? I tried playing my flute but it seems useless." She added.

"A strong barrier must have surrounded that boy when they were teleported in here. And I supposed it was a wormhole, am I right?" Hotaru said while turning to me.

"Yeah." I replied.

Wow, she's smart. Then, they sat at a big rock. From left to right, Hotaru's back was facing Mikan and she's holding a clarinet. Mikan was carrying Youichi, who was holding a tambourine. Koko was seated beside Mikan and he was holding an ocarina. And Yuu's back is facing Koko, at the same time he's holding a harmonica.

"Ok let's start." The brunette signaled her friends.

Soon, the whole place was filled with melodious tones from those instruments. The tune is full of mystery. After 1 minute, Ruka's eyes shot open.

End of Natsume's POV

Ruka's POV

Where am I? Huh? Why is it all black? I can't see anything.

"Hahahahaha!" a voice crackled out.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I bellowed to no one.

"Hahahaha! You'll meet me soon!" the voice shouted.

Huh? What's that? A tune? Who's playing it? It sounds…really…nice…

The last thing I saw before blocking out is a man with red hair.

End of Ruka's POV

Normal POV

Ruka's eyes shot open.

"Huh? Natsume? Where are we?" he asked looking at Natsume.

"You're at Kanashimi Island." The brunette replied.

"And who are they Natsume?" he asked pointing at the 5 children.

They introduced their selves to him.

"And we are known as the 5 half-demons of the Mystic Island up there." Mikan said happily while pointing at the sky.

"Half-demons?" they both shouted in unison.

"Yes, we are the fruit of a full demon and a human. We're relatives." Yuu explained.

"What a weird island." Natsume said.

"Look! The 5 cursed children! They are here!" a lady from the village shouted.

"No, they are not cursed! The warlords are the cursed! These 5 children are on our side!" a manly voice shouted back.

Then, there came a man with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes with a star below his left eye. He is Tsubasa Andou, leader of the village near the shore. He approached the children and with two ladies on his side. The one at the right with a pink hair and auburn eyes is Misaki Harada, the right hand of Tsubasa Andou. The other one with orange hair and black eyes is Miyako Kitsune, the left hand of Tsubasa. They both have crush on him. But Tsubasa is more close to Misaki that's why Miyako is jealous of her.

"Hello little children." As he patted Mikan's head.

"Don't touch those filthy hairs of them. They are cursed. They are the ones that cursed you. If they didn't exist, you should have not been cursed." Miyako Kitsune said.

"No Miyako! You didn't know the whole story! So don't judge them!" he shouted at her.

That silenced her for good.

"Uh, sir, may I know why do you have that star below your left eye?" Mikan asked ever-so innocently.

"Hahaha! Ok if you want to know come with me in our village. We will talk there." He said while carrying Youichi.

"How about the two boys? Are you gonna leave them here?" Misaki asked.

"No, of course not. But wait may I know you all first?" he asked.

They introduced their selves to him.

…………………………………………Inside the house of Tsubasa…………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh, so you two are sucked in by a wormhole. How interesting." Tsubasa said while looking at them with gleaming eyes.

"May you tell us now how did you get that star? It looks familiar to me." The brunette interrupted the reverie of Tsubasa.

"Oh ok. You see, this mark is one of the marks of the 3 warlords." He began his story.

"Yeah, and anyone who have this mark is banned from using his power. Am I right?" Hotaru asked.

"You're right." He said.

"How about the other mark? What is it all about?" Natsume asked.

"You wanna know?" the 5 children asked in unison.

"Of course we do." Ruka said.

Suddenly, the 5 children turned their backs and began stripping their dresses.

"What are y-you d-d-doing? It's n-not g-good to go n-naked h-here." Natsume said while he blushes a good shade of red.

"Y-yeah! Quit it!" Ruka stuttered.

"O-oh my, what are y-you k-kids d-doing???" Tsubasa was sweating.

When finally their back is naked, the three guys and two girls were speechless.

"See that? This is the other mark of the warlords. When you have these, you won't be able to escape the island." Mikan said sadly.

The wounds are bigger than normal scratches. And the wounds are flaming but it doesn't burn their garments.

"The only way to get rid of these marks is to beat the warlords. And that's the most impossible thing in the world." Koko explained.

They put their garments back. So, what you are experiencing is not as worst as what we do. Every time we don't play our instruments, they will hurt us through these wounds." Hotaru added.

Night time came and the 5 children went back to the island.

"Tsubasa, where should this low lives stay?" Miyako asked the leader while pointing at the two boys.

"Misaki, find a place for them." Tsubasa ordered.

"Yes sir." She replied and immediately grabbed their arms and dragged them to an inn.

That night…

"Hey Natsume, can you hear that sound?" Ruka asked.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

"I think they are forced to play the instruments again." Ruka wondered.

"Probably." Natsume replied and he goes to sleep.

Ruka also goes to sleep.

End of Chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Well, chappie 2 is done! Yehey!

Mikan: So I cannot leave the island then.

Me: Yes, but someday you'll b- -Hikari cuts her off-

Hikari: hey flame-chan! You'll spoil the whole story!

Me: Oh sorry! Where's the script?

Hikari: here. –hands the script-

Me: good, I thought I lost it.

Natsume: Tch. Typical for you, bird brain.

Me: -get a super duper huge knife- come here kitty! –laughs evilly-

Natsume: -runs away-

Hikari: -sweat drops- ok read and review everyone!


	4. Chapter 3 Revelation of Secrets Part 1

Author's Notes: Gomen Nasai! For not updating for sooooo long! It's just that there's so many things to do at school! I've been appointed as a decorator for the Restaurant that we will make for our project! And we will be having our periodical test. Plus we will be preparing for the Linggo ng Wika(month of national language). Wahhhh! there's so many things to do! And I edited it becoz the previous chappie keeps on repeating. Sorry my bad!

Chapter 3

Revelation of Secrets Part 1: Tsubasa's Curse Unfolds

Normal POV

One hot and boring day at the village near the shore, 7 children are playing with the surprisingly white sand.

"Hey! Look at what I've made, a sand castle!" a nine-year old silver haired boy cried.

"Wow! It looks magnificent!" the sixteen-year old brunette replied.

"Ruka, how many shells have you collected." Our favorite raven haired boy asked.

"499 shells, how about you?" the blonde haired boy with blue eyes replied back.

"I lose track of counting but my last count was 890 shells, living and dead." He replied.

"Wow. There's so many!" Ruka exclaimed.

"So Hotaru, where could the warlords be?" the blonde haired boy with emerald eyes asked out of the blue.

"They're probably off killing many villagers far away from this village." Our raven-haired girl replied monotonously.

"I feel sorry for the villagers..." Mikan said sadly.

"…and also the curse that those wicked warlords bestowed upon Tsubasa." Koko said sadly.

"Anyway, Tsubasa looked like any normal human being, but why the heck they put a curse on him?" ruka butted in.

"I'm sorry but I think I should tell you now." The auburn eyed boy said.

"Tell what?" the brunette asked.

"Tell you everything about the curse of Tsubasa." He replied flatly.

"Ok." They all said in unison.

"Two weeks ago before you two came here…" he started.

-flashback 2 weeks ago-

The moon was shining brightly over the dimmed forest. It was such a lovely scene until...

"Kurama dear! Come out, come out wherever you are!" a fiery haired man shouted girlishly.

No response.

"Come on, Kurama dear! Don't be shy!" the fiery haired man called out again.

Still, no response.

………………………………………………Deep in the Woods………………………………………………………………………...

"But my lord! You cannot possibly do that! It's way too dangerous!" a pink haired girl with auburn eyes explained.

"But I have to do it Misaki! Even though they are like that, even though they are half-demons I don't care. I do believe that they are not cursed and it's all because of those wretched warriors. Thanks to them, my father was killed." He responded while fire started to grow in his dark blue eyes.

"You don't take a no for an answer, do you? Well, ok then, if that's my lord's wishes, then it will be done." She replied formally.

"Thanks Misaki." He replied while flashing a smile on her.

"No problem my lord. And please don't forget, whenever you're in trouble, I'll always be by your side." She said while smiling at him.

"Ok." He smiled back.

………………………………………………………..Somewhere in the Woods………………………………………………………………………………………….

Someone's POV

"Kurama dear! Come out, come out wherever you are!" a sickening voice called me. Hell, I wouldn't response or else I'll blow up the whole escape attempt I made with this silver haired boy.

"Come on, Kurama dear! Don't be shy!" the voice called out again.

Now, I was running extra fast. I don't want this child to be stuck inside the island. And I don't want to go to that deadly cauldron. As I was running, I came to a sudden halt when I heard a sound of a rattling twig.

End of Someone's POV

…………………………………..Back to Tsubasa and Misaki………………………………………………….

-insert sound of a twig, rattling-

"Did you hear that Misaki?" the dark blue haired man asked his companion.

"Someone is out there, I can sense it." His evr-ready companion replied.

They shifted into fighting stance and readied themselves. Suddenly, a fiery haired man with eyes came out.

…………………………………………………Back to Kurama and Youichi………………………………………………..

Kurama's POV

However, that twig didn't stop me from escaping. You-chan is with me. I can't afford to let him suffer in that wretched island. We badly needed to escape. No, he badly needed to escape.

He's way too young to see and experience the punishments in the mystic island. Talking about the punishments, he had been punished once. But it is way better than the punishment on me. I will be killed soon but he, he'll just stay at the island until those warlords dispose him. And I will never EVER let that happen to him.

Just as we passed a bunch of enormous leaves, there stood the last person we wanted to see.

End of Kurama's POV

Takakou's POV

"Well, look at that. Oh how fate could be kind to all of us, ne? Ohohohoho! The leader of the villagers and the two…escapees are here." I said while grinning.

"What's the meaning of this?" the dark haired leader of the villagers growled at me.

"Let's just say I'm going to get those escapees and bring them back to the island. And then, I'm going to sacrifice the girl to the cauldron." I said while putting my index finger on my chin.

"What? Are you out of your sanity?!!" Tsubasa is his name right? Yeah, Tsubasa screamed.

"Of course not. That's the punishment laid on the people who try to escape from the three warlords." I replied coolly.

"But that's not how my father ruled back then!" Tsubasa shouted his lungs out.

"Father? Oh! The great King Philodelfio. I wonder what power you inherit from him." I said while smiling wickedly.

"Why should I even tell you? I'm not dumb as you." He said.

"Wrong move. You had insulted Takakou!" I shouted at him. "But, I'll deal with you later."

I turn around to look at those escapees. They are whispering to each other. Another escape attempt, ne? Hell, not in front of me.

"Oh the little kids are on their Plan B. So do you kids mind if you tell me?" I said expecting an answer.

Lame attempt Takakou! I mentally slap my forehead. Why did I even bother asking! For goodness sake! They just stuck out their germ-filled tongue! I can hear Tsubasa and his companion holding their laughs. Damn it!

End of Takakou's POV

Kurama's POV

After we passed a bunch of enormous leaves, there stood the last person we wanted to see. Takakou Suoh. Shock and fear are the most visible expression plastered on our tired-looking face. Tired-looking because we ran all the way from the island up to here. And then, we will meet with the warlord? Hell no, I'd rather die!

Almost immediately, I wanted to run and drag Youichi somewhere else that will lead us father away from that Takakou. But then, fear overpowered my senses so I cannot even more a single centimeter. I'm like an unmoved statue with shock in her eyes.

"Well, look at that. Oh how fate could be kind to all of us, ne? Ohohohoho! The leader of the villagers and the two…escapees are here." The voice snapped me out at my shocked state.

I immediately wear my cold face. I don't want that Takakou to see me in this shocked state.

"What's the meaning of this?" the dark haired leader of the villagers growled at him.

"Let's just say I'm going to get those escapees and bring them back to the island. And then, I'm going to sacrifice the girl to the cauldron." The fiery haired man said while putting his index finger on his chin.

"What? Are you out of your sanity?!!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Of course not. That's the punishment laid on the people who try to escape from the three warlords." the fiery haired man replied coolly.

"But that's not how my father ruled back then!" Tsubasa shouted his lungs out.

"Father? Oh! The great King Philodelfio. I wonder what power you inherit from him." I said while smiling wickedly.

"Why should I even tell you? I'm not dumb as you." He said.

"Wrong move. You had insulted Takakou!" I shouted at him. "But, I'll deal with you later."

I took this opportunity to whisper my Plan B to You-chan.

"Listen You-chan. This is a matter of life and death situation. When I say go, hide in the darkness. I'll distract him using my power." I instructed You-chan.

"But Kura-chan! Your powers were not strong yet!" the silver haired kid whispered to me.

"I know, but it will distract him and you'll get the chance to hide." I replied.

"I don't want to leave you!" he whispered to me.

"I know, I don't want to either. But one of us must give in." I explained, hoping he'll understand me.

"Kura-chan, I don't want you to die!" You-chan said while tears started to form in his auburn eyes.

"Shh. It's okay. I don't want you to experience hell either. Plus, having the mark of the three warlords is too much torture for you." I replied while wiping his tears.

"Okay Kura-chan. I'll do what you said." You-chan declared while hugging me. I returned the embrace and kissed his forehead.

I turned to see what's happening around us. Suddenly, my periwinkle orbs met with Takakou's fiery gaze.

"Oh, the little kids are on their Plan B. So do you kids mind if you tell me?" He asked us childishly.

Who is he talking to? A little 3 year old kid? Heck, no. We're not manipulatable kids that will tell him everything that's going around us.We just stare at him and stuck our tongue. Hell no, we're not as dumb as you.

End of Kurama's POV

Takakou's POV

Upon receiving the sight of those germ-filled tongues, got pissed off. Now, I really have to get them by force. No matter what tricks they had on their sleeves, I will get them. I'm going on a surprise attack.

I threw a small amount of fire at Kurama but she summoned her ultimate power. The Water Dragon. It completely disabled the small amount of fire that I threw at her.

"Go!" I heard her shouted. Just then, Youichi, that silver haired brat disappeared in the darkness. Damn it!

"You're my enemy so face me!" she screamed at me. I got amused and charged towards her. Suddenly, I halted without even intending to.

"Looks like the Almighty warlord forgot about us." I turn around. I saw that Tsubasa is smirking widely at me. I struggled and struglled but no use, I can't get out of the spot.

"There's no use in struggling warlord." that brat grinned widely at me.

What could his power be? I looked down at my feet. Just then, I noticed my shadow. I sang joyfully in my head noticing his power. Oh so he has the shadow manipulation, how interesting.

"That's not very good move Tsubasa." then I produced a flame in my palm, lightening my path. I saw him flinch and shocked. "Just be patient Tsubasa, I'll deal with you after I captured this girl." I tuned back to Kurama.

She's been holding her Water Dragon far too long and made her collapse. Hmm, it would be easier than i thought it would. But that Youichi brat. I can't believe he escaped. But anyway, he'll be back soon. I samiled mentally about my cleverness.

"Now, it's your turn." I told Tsubasa with his shock-stricken expression on his annoying face. "I call upon the god of darkness, hear my request. Grant me the strength to put his power into rest." I chanted while touching below his left eye. It started raining. His companion was too shocked to move. Then, a dark blue star appeared below his left eye.

End of Takakou's POV

-end of flashback of two weeks ago-

...and that's what happened. From that day onwards, he cannot use his power anymore." Youichi finished narrating.

"Oh, so that's why Miyako told us he was cursed and it's all because of you guys." Ruka concluded.

"No, you're wrong." a voice interrupted their little story-telling.

"Tsubasa." the silver haired boy said.

"These 5 children..." he started to walk toward them and carry Youichi while patting Mikan's head.

"...are not curse. None of them is the reason why I was cursed." he finished his sentence.

"However, the blue mark below my eye, could never be erased even if one day, the three warlords will be beaten." he said with grief in his eyes.

"Takakou made it permanent." he finally said.

"It's okay, it looks kind of cool though." Koko said cheering up Tsubasa.

"So you mean to say that to make the curse go away, you must beat the warlords, right?" Ruka asked.

"Yes you're totally right. Which is very impossible to do right now because we haven't had enough strength yet. And if the warlords will not be killed immediately, Mi- Hey!" Koko was interrupted by a fallen coconut.

"Invention # 009 Baka coconut. It is usually aimed by the baka aimer to those Bakas who reveal secrets. Secrets that should be kept unknown." the jet black haired girl said monotonously.

"What will happen to Polkadots?" Natsume asked.

"Polkadots? You big PERVERTED jerk! How did you know?!" our pissed off brunette yelled at our perverted Natsume. She had been trained to be calm, but at what Natsume said, well, he crossed the line. sigh.

"I saw it when you're friends are calling you. You waved at them but you didn't notice that your skirt was lifted by the wind." Natsume explained nonchalantly. Now Mikan was really, REALLY mad. Natsume started to run.

"Hey comeback here you PERVERRRRT!!!" Mikan screamed while chasing Natsume. The otheres just sweat drooped.

_"A start of love quarrels? Haha." _everyone thought.

Nighttime came and they all go back to their respective places. Inside Natsume and Ruka's room...

"that tune, they are playing again." ruka said concerned about the raven haired girl and her companions which amused him slightly.

"Hn." Natsume replied. and they both dozed off to sleep.

...In the Mystic Island...

"ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzz" Yuu snored.

"zzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzz" Youichi snored.

"ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Koko snored.

"Hey Hotaru, when will we be able to obtain the freedom?" the brunette asked Hotaru.

"I don't know maybe never." Hotaru replied monotonously. And she dozed off to sleep.

"I miss grandpa." Mikan said and dozing off to sleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: I know there sooo many questions that formed in you head dear readers. But not to worry! It'll be explained in the later chappies!

Natsume: Nobody will understand it.

Me: -smirks- you're jealous aren't you?

Natsume: -holds a very big fire- Talk again and you'll meet Mr. Fire.

Me: -sweat drops and shut up-

Hikaru: flame-chan, shall I do the Goodbye?

Me: -nods-

Hikaru: Goodbye and see you in the next chappie!

Mikan: don't forget to drop by a review!

Natsume: 1...2...

Me: -runs- waAaAaAhhhhh!!!!

Everyone: -sweat drops-


	5. Chapter 4 Playing Games Part 1

Author's Notes: Chapter 4! Yey! Sorry for the very, very late update! You see, the connection in the internet is lost. And then, three quizzes have been scheduled last Monday. Then, there is our post test. God! Good thing I got a high grade. Then, last Saturday, the connection hasn't come back yet. So what I did is arranged the chapters to be updated. And for those who hadn't read the Love Is Unpredictable, please read and drop by a review to it!

Natsume: Tch. I bet you didn't really study well. And I don't believe you had passed.

Me: Shut up! I studied very well. If you won't believe then suit your self.

Hikaru: Really Flame-chan? You studied?

Me: Yes, why? Is it unbelievable?

Hikaru: Well you see…I never heard that you really study. Natsume-san told me about you being lazy and arrogant bird brain

Me: Why you kitty! Poisoning an innocent kid's mind is unforgivable! Now you're gonna suffer! I won't include a kissing scene here! Same as on my other story! Hahahahaha!

A little drama…

-Insert Ludwig Van Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 in C minor First Movement-

Natsume: Nooo!!!

Me: -thunder and lightning in background- Now you'll gonna suffer! Hahahahaha!

Natsume: Nooo

End of little drama…

Me: -whispers to dear readers- I'm just kidding about the kissing scene alright?

Hotaru: You better be coz if you didn't include it in your chapter… -click- You're going to suffer the pain of Baka Gun.

Me: -sweat drops-

Hikaru: Please read and review everyone!

Chapter 4

Playing Games Part 1: Spin the Bottle (Hug and Kiss)

Normal POV 

Morning has arrived so fast just like walking 5 steps on a stair. In a village named Kanashimi Village, 7 children are sitting on a rock. Pondering about some things.

"I'm so bored." The silver haired boy said and sighed heavily.

"Me too…" the auburn eyed brunette replied.

Silence…

"I know we'll play games!" Mikan said while her energy gets back.

"Looks like it's fun. May I join?" a manly voice butted in.

Then came a dark blue eyed man. It's Tsubasa!

"Sure Tsubasa-senpai!" Youichi shouted.

"Our first game is spin the bottle." The raven haired girl suggested monotonously.

"Great! It's terrific!" the brunette replied.

"I have a bottle here." The dark yellow haired boy said while holding a bottle.

"Great Koko. Now, we'll spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle points will get a paper in my box…" the purple eyed girl said while getting her only-God-knows-where-she-got-that box.

"…and he or she should obey whatever the paper says. If he or she didn't obey, a much harder consequence will be bestowed upon him or her." Hotaru finished explaining in a very dull tone.

"Ok let' start." Tsubasa declared while sitting.

Their formation from left to right:

Mikan, Tsubasa, Youichi, Koko, Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and going back to Mikan.

The bottle spun; courtesy of Tsubasa. The bottle spun and spun and spun some more. It's slowly spinning…slow…ly…slow…very slow…stop. The bottle points at Youichi.

"Ok You-chan, pick a paper." Mikan exclaimed while holding the box courtesy of our dear Hotaru Imai.

Youichi nodded and he got a paper.

"Pinch the person in your right on his/her cheek." Youichi read the paper aloud.

"Oh it's Tsubasa-senpai." The auburn haired girl said happily.

"I always love pinching cheeks." Youichi said dangerously with thunder in the background.

"Nooo!!!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Come here Tsubasa-senpai!" Youichi shouted.

Koko and Mikan grab their senpai's arms. Then the operation a.k.a. Pinching the Cheeks has begun. Youichi neared his little fingers to his senpai's cheek.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Senpai, You-chan has little fingers! Why do you over react?" Mikan asked his senpai.

"Nothing! Hehehehe! I thought he pinches hard." Tsubasa replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What a strange island." Natsume muttered under his breath.

The bottle spun again. The bottle spun and spun and spun some more. It's slowly spinning…slow…ly…slow…very slow…stop. The bottle points at Hotaru.

"Oh it's me." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hotaru-chan! Don't act so cold!" the brunette reminded her sister.

"Shut up idiot." She said monotonously and fired the Upgraded Baka Gun version 2.0 at her.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Invention # 2045 Upgraded Baka Gun version 2.0. It's used to knock out those who are annoying and idiots. Baka gun is available for 500 gold." Hotaru advertised monotonously.

"Hotaru! Why did you do that?!" Mikan yelled while rubbing the three lumps on her head.

"Because that's what the paper says." She replied with her famous dull expression while handing out the paper.

"Shot the most stupid person around you with a Baka gun. Oh it's not fair!" Mikan cried.

"You want another shot?" Hotaru asked dangerously while getting her Upgraded Baka Gun version 2.0.

"No, no, no, no." Mikan said while stepping back a little.

"What a strange sisters." Ruka commented.

"You want too?" Hotaru turned her head to Ruka's direction.

For Ruka, everything is in slow motion. He studied her features as she turned to him and he immediately blushed.

_"Wow. She has beautiful eyes." _He thought.

It took him 3 seconds to absorb what she had said.

"What?! No, no, no, NO!" Ruka defended himself.

"I thought you want." Hotaru replied coldly.

Ruka sighed in relief.

The bottle spun again. The bottle spun and spun and spun some more.

Natsume's POV

What a strange sisters. They all have different personalities. I wonder how they manage to get well along with each other.

Oh the bottle started spinning again.

'Hello!'

Huh? Who's there?

'Your conscience dimwit!'

What the hell?! Am I crazy?

'No. You're just talking to your conscience.'

Get out of here!

'No I won't. I might if you tell me the truth.'

Truth about what?

'Come on Natsume! I know you like Mikan.'

Shut up! Why would I even like that strawberries anyway? Care to explain?

'Because, she's kind, beautiful and has a wonderful voice!'

Yeah she is kind, beautiful and has a- wait a minute! Why you slug!

'Oh so you're calling yourself as a slug?'

Shut up! Just get the hell out of here!

'You're in a state of denial Natsume.'

Silence.

'Better tell her before it was too late. I knew something you didn't know.'

So he left me then. It's good.

But what is the thing he know that I didn't know? Whatever.

I looked up to them and I noticed that they're giving me weird stares.

"The bottle stopped at you Natsume-kun." Strawberries said while pointing at me.

Natsume-KUN? She just-WHAT???!!! The bottle stopped ME???!!!

"Pick a paper." The silver haired boy handed me the box. I picked one and my eyes almost bulged out of my sockets.

"Hey tell us what you got." Koko said while grinning. Youichi took it from my hands. That kid!

"Everyone will hide and the person who you will spot the first is the person you will hug and kiss. Regardless of the gender." The auburn haired kid said while smiling wickedly.

"Well then, if all of us do not want to be kissed and hugged by Natsume-kun, HIDE!" Mikan signaled her friends to hide.

In a few seconds…their gone…

End of Natsume's POV

Mikan's POV

Ok so I don't want to be kissed and hugged by Natsume-kun. I'm hiding on top of the tree. I can see him roaming round. I bet he's looking for us. Hahahaha! I laughed mentally. Oh I have to hide behind the large leaves here. Wait. So I'm left all alone. Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun hid behind a tree not far away from here. Yuu and Koko hid under a big rock that's so near to my hiding place. But wait…where is Tsubasa-senpai and You-chan? I wondered while looking up.

"Hey Mikan-chan." Two voices suddenly whispered in my ears that sent chills to my spine.

"Aahhh! Ghosts!" I screamed, not noticing that I'm falling.

BLAG

"Aahhh!" I screamed again while landing squarely on my butt.

Oh my God. I have to hide now or else, or else…

"How careless, peaches." An ever-so-familiar monotonous voice rang in my ears.

I stopped panicking when suddenly, there's something towering over me. I looked up to see…Natsume. OMG.

"So it's peaches today huh?" I can see he smirked at me.

I blinked three times. Peaches?

"Natsume you PERVVVVEERRRRTTTT!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hahahahahaha! Mikan-chan is going to kiss Natsume-kun!" I can hear two voices singing behind me. I turned and saw…Yuu and Koko.

"Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun is sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun is sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun is sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" You-chan and Tsubasa-senpai sang too. Waahh! What am I going to do???!!!

"So congratulations Mikan. You got to kiss the person you adored." My sister told me coldly.

Wha-?! The person I adored?!

"Hotaru! H-he-s not the person I adored!" I defended myself.

"But you had just confessed to me last night before we slept." Hotaru explained to me. Now, I'm really, really embarrassed.

-flashback-

"Hotaru-chan, those foreigners. I mean Natsume and Ruka-" Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"What about them?" Hotaru asked her emotionlessly.

"They live in different planet. I mean dimension." Mikan replied.

"Why? Are you starting to like them? Especially Natsume?" Hotaru asked her while smirking.

"No! That bastard! Peeking in my underwear!" Mikan whispered loudly.

"Admit it, you like him." Hotaru said to her sister.

"Ok I like hi-what?!" Mikan suddenly came into her senses.

"See I told you. Now I'm gonna tell him tomorrow." Hotaru said.

"But they won't believe you anyway." Mikan retorted back.

"How about a recorder?" Hotaru showed her the recorder.

"WHAT?! Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan's jaw dropped.

BAKA!

"Shut up. The warlords will wake up." Hotaru reminded her loudmouthed sister.

-End of flashback last night-

Hotaru-chan let them hear the recorder.

"What's this peaches? Calling me a bastard and then you like me?" Natsume smirked at me.

"I do not like you for you information! Hotaru-chan blackmailed me that night." I defended myself again. He grunted in response.

"Hey continue with the dare now." Yuu commanded us.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Do it or this?" Hotaru asked me while handling her Upgraded Baka Canon version 3.5.

I just kept silent. A little while later, I felt my body move on its own. When I look up, I was staring at Natsume's red orbs. Those eyes, they're intoxicating. Oh no Mikan! Remember he's a pervert who always look at your underwear! You should not fall fo- I was cut off when something warm touched my lips and my hazel orbs dilated as I saw Natsume's lips on mine. It took me a while to absorb what he was doing…

"Ahh! Pervert!" I pushed him with all my might while turning my back at him.

"It's done." Hotaru-chan said while waving a flag.

"Wow Mikan! You and Natsume looked really good together!" Koko said while clasping both of his hands.

"Whatever." I turned to my cold personality to hide my deep embarrassment.

"Ok this dare game is a bit boring. Why don't we play another game!" You-chan butted in. He seemed to get my mood. Well, good for him.

"I know! Hide and Seek!" I returned to my cheery personality again.

"Ok. But this game is a bit different." Tsubasa started.

"How?!" We all asked in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Guys, I'm really sorry if I had to cut it in here! You see, my mom's nagging at me because it's night time when I wrote this.

Natsume: As usual.

Me: Shut up! But I will upload when our internet gets back. You see, I just saved this file in my diskette then I used the school's computer to upload this.

Mikan: Good luck to you Flame-chan!

Hikaru: Yeah. And for the dear readers, we really apologize for this chappie.

Yuu: don't forget to read…

Ruka: And review!

Me: Oh yeah, they used gold here not rabbits or anything.

Mikan: Well, for the questions that will po in your heads, it will be explained as the story goes on and on.

**Me: Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
